The Beginning
In the beginning, of course, there was nothing. No love, no hate, no life, and most importantly, no theater. Then, everything changed when the K man attacked the universe, and only one person could stop him. And when the drama club needed her most, she vanished. Creation Long ago, maybe like 10000 or 40 years ago there was Nothing. A void. The entire universe without substance or tangibility. The only thing that Existed was Julianna and the weak force. Julianna was the benevolent being that had created the universe as a place to get away from her summer home and riches. Prior to the creation of the universe, Julianna had nothing to do in her spare time then to spend her endless riches on Useless items like Epipens. One day, one fateful day, Julianna said "I want a getaway" and just like that it happened. In the blink of an eye, Julianna was in the endless void of her heart's desire and she nurtured and cared for this void. The void, being without substance, enjoyed the presence of Julianna and with their interaction, the spark of certain energy came about it: magic. But, like all things, there was a price to pay for creating the Universe. Unbeknownst to Julianna, she had also created something called the weak force. The weak force, also known as Patrick Kincaid or PK for short, was a small, frail essence of god knows what that inhabited the far reaches of the Universe. PK did not know of anything other than power despite never having tasted in to begin with. But, the hunger drove the weak force into a mad mad rage. He wanted to rule the Universe and prevent Julianna from having power. PK, having spent millennia in the dark, became verse in dark dark magics. One day, he cast a dark curse throughout the Universe that would bring him to power and require the life of a being to pay the price. Julianna, being witty and cunning went to the opposite end of the void and cast a spell about her that protected her from any such curse coming her way. When the curse reached, Julianna went into a deep sleep, and Kincaid began to rule the void and created beings of destruction and released the enitiy Jonathan to do his bidding. One day, Julianna awoke and found that her protection spell was fading. Kincaid was close to defeating her and claiming the realm for himself. Then, Julianna took out the part of her immune system that could handle peanuts and fashioned it into a Girl named Madision Mitchell. Madison Mitchell was her only son and Julianna sacrificed her to save the Universe. Once Madison was released into the void, she searched far and wide to find the weak force, dodging the curse at every turn. When she finally came upon him, the weak force looked at her and began to question why Madison agreed to be the sacrifice... Why should Madison pay the price of her mother's actions? Why should Julianna be so cruel as to allow another being to die for her? The daughter of a mother who apparently didn't care for her. Madison, being so young, was easily manipulated and corrupted. Her spirit became tangled with revenge and hungry for power. But, instead of joining forces with PK, Madison collided with him, leaving a part of herself with her mother so that she may return one day. The collision between the unstoppable force and the immovable object caused an explosion in the time-space continuum and reduced both the weak force and Madison Mitchell into minute beings. Each cast far into the opposite ends of the realm and Julianna was reborn in a large, ball of light. For a brief moment, she did not know who she was or of her purpose (She hated this: she hated not knowing anything), and so she held out her hand and fashioned Cossette Assenjo from one of her fingernails so that she, as the secretary may document the world as they see it and she may never forget. But, Cossette did not want to be secretary anymore and relinquished her place at Julianna's righthand side. The energy released created the Other Side and created the universe as we know it today with its stars, planets and of course magic. Julianna Proceeded to make other minions work for her because she did not want to have to do things for herself... Out of the mud, She fashioned Trevor, and our of wood she fashioned Noel and infused them with the energy of the Universe making them Astral Beings. Beings of immense strength greater than that of a human, but less than that of other beings like Cosette or Madison. Madison resided on Earth and became a pretty darn good dancer which allowed her to make money and infiltrate the local theater community where she plans to gain a new following and thus gains power again. Cossette became critically acclaimed after starring in a grocery outlet commercial and later gave birth to Jesus. PK, or the weak force, now lives with his Ghost, Jonathan, in the El Capitan Theater. Category:History